Vongola X is in love
by Kuudere Li
Summary: 2 years had passed since the curse of rainbow was cured. Tsuna and his friends were now studying in Namimori High school. Tsuna was now oficially the Tenth don of the Vongola Family and so on decided to ask his crush Sasagawa Kyoko on a date however...he ended being "friendzoned". The mafiosi boss thought that he will never fall in love again but... A 2786 Story
1. Chapter 1: What is this feeling ?

Actually, after Tsuna asked Kyoko and was rejected by her. Haru came in and conforted him, in the process, Tsuna would have told Haru about his dark past something that only Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru knows. Haru would have listened to him, crying with him, and feeling his pain. Tsuna asked her to stay quiet about this, Haru have promised to not say a word about it. The kindness that Haru showed that day to Tsuna, made him begin to have feeling for her or to have awkened feelings that were here from long time ago.

From that event, Tsuna began to see Haru somehow more beautiful than before, something that he didn't understood. Of course following, Kyoko's rejection he was really sad but deep inside him he knew that Kyoko never loved him yet he believed in this fake, one-sided love. What did hurt him the most was that he knew this fact for long. Haru came everyday at his house to confort him, and surprisingly he was glad she was here, always resting on her lap, feeling peaceful with her here. After a period, he returned back to his self well..almost..now when he was seeing Haru , he was blushing, a lot. Sometimes he couldn't speak well, and was messing up his words and ideas to point that he couldn't get near Haru without getting ridiculous in the process. On top of it, his voice was acting weird. Sometimes it would go loud, sometimes quiet, sometimes high-pitched, sometimes very-low pitched, sometimes sounding really weird.

For a moment, because of it he wasn't speaking at all and man, how much it scared Gokudera, Yamamoto too (yes even him). Before that could get on one of the roof if Namimori High School a.k.a the QG n°3 (the first being the Vongola mansion and the second being the Vongola base which is currently getting built. Tsuna did became Vongola X at almost 16 years old after some important event which would be explained later), Gokudera and Yamamoto dragued Tsuna somewhere else, that Gokudera bowed, pleading his boss to speak and tell him if he was angry at him for not being an enough good right hand man. Yamamoto spoke too asking him if something was bad happened to him, and telling that as his best friends he could speak about it to them. Tsuna sighed, being flustered of this embarrassing situation, he spoke with his total weird voice,which surprised the two guardians and said to Gokudera and Yamamoto that if he wasn't speaking all this time it was because of his voice was acting weird lately. He then added that nothing bad had happened nor that he was angry and that Gokudera was an excellent right hand man. Gokudera was really proud here.

Haru who was worried that the 3 boys didn't came to eat until now, came near them. She saw that Tsuna was blushing a lot and seemed bothered, even if it was his best friends he was talking to, he couldn't stop himself from being shameful that they were hearing a such voice. Haru came and hugged Tsuna, asking if something was wrong, of course Gokudera yelled at her, claming that the Tenth wasn't feeling good and that she was making things worse. She yelled at him back claming that she had all tight to be worried about Tsuna and that was trying to comfort him. And so on a raging battle between the two began. Even with Yamamoto trying to calm them, they didn't stop until Tsuna spoke saying that he didn't want to see his friends arguing. Unfortunately for the recent mafiosi boss, while he was shouting do they could hear him, his voice went lound, quiet, high and low, all in the same sentence. Haru looked at him confused. He face went all red like a tomato no like a red piment. He hide what he could hide if his face along his long front bangs and ran at such speed that it was almost as if he was chased by thugs, very dangerous thugs.


	2. Chapter 2: Why me ?

Autor's note : Please read Sinon as Shinon. I am sorry if there's OOCness here altought I tried to keep the character like they are. Sinon is my Oc. Please enjoy :)

Haru ran in his direction, Gokudera too but Yamamoto stopped him. The storm right man tried to escape from the rain guardian's catch while yelling at him. The 10th rain guardian replied that they should leave them alone. The storm guardian looked at him with a such septic look. Takeshi grined back and said that they should go to the QG n°3 so they could have launch with others. Hayato asked why Takeshi wanted to leave Tsuna and Haru along. The rain guardian answered that he had an hypothesis but that he wasn't sure about it. The storm right hand man had an idea about what he was talking about though he didn't like the idea a lot...

Manywhile Haru caught Tsuna in the middle of a corridor where nowhere was to be seen except them. His face was still red of embarrassment, but his face was less red when she wasn't here, she took his hand and made him turn in her direction. Her eyes were saying that he had no reason to be shy near her and that she understood him. She was beautiful. He looked around, hoping that someone would be here but no they were alone. Just the two of them. Here. His face got 3 shades of red in supplement of what he had before.

He tried to speak to her but all that was coming was "I-I-I c-c-can-can-" he stopped himself here. Blushing, looking away from her gaze. She hugged him, her head into his back, she said that it was okay, that it's normal for boys to at some point getting their voices like that, she said too that he shouldn't felling shameful around her, she added that could speak to her like that and the she was accepting him like that. He turned back to her, he looked at her, asking if she really meant it, she nodded.

So he say down in the corridor he showed her a place to sit next to him which is were she sat. He asked her if she loved him, she said "Of course, Haru does !". He looked at her and asked why, why she loved him, while he said that he reminded himself of Kyoko's rejection, where she said that she wanted to stay friends with him.

He asked her why she loved someone like him who was no good at grades, no good at P.E., why she loved someone that people were seeing as a failure and that wasn't one of most handsome guys of the high school, why she did love someone who was only good at being a mafiosi boss, why did she loved someone who still didn't share her feelings until now, why she loved him..when she could choose someone better then him.

She closed her eyes and stayed quiet for a while looking for the words to say. When she found them, Haru opened her eyes , she took Tsuna's hands in hers and looked at him right in front of him, eyes-to-eyes. She said "You know Haru doesn't care if Tsuna-san isn't really smart or really strong at school, Haru doesn't care about the others's opinon because of she did there would be a lot of things she wouldn't have done. Haru doesn't see Tsuna-san as a failure but rather someone who is really great. Haru see Tsuna-san as someone who trying to his best even when he fails, Haru see Tsuna-san as someone who is really kind, a person that is merciful and that forgive people easily, Haru see him as someone that is brave, someone who puts his life on the line to protect what's dear to him, the scar that Tsuna-san have on his back is the proof that Haru's words are true. Tsuna-san is someone too that is really modest and not arrogant at all even he is the strongest unlike some people. Haru doesn't care if Tsuna-san still doesn't share her feelings back now she will wait until Tsuna-san will be ready because Haru really loves Tsuna-san from the bottom of her heart and will wait how long it will be. Haru doesn't went someone else she wants Tsuna-san and only Tsuna-san."

Tsuna stared at her "Ha-Haru..." he said."Ah Tsuna-san your voice it's normal now !" Miura Haru said. "Hey you're right !" His voice was deeper but normal all along. "I'm sorry for not talking all along but I really didn't wanted you to hear my voice when it was like that..sorry" The sky guardian said. "Don't apologize Tsuna-san Haru said it was okay". She looked at him and gave him a cute warm little smile, he blushed and felt his racing faster, he found her really beautiful, almost gorgeous. He couldn't help to smile back at such beautiful face like that. His heart was beating harder, he put a hand on it, afraid it would go out of his body. He stared at her and she started at him.

Sinon and Chrome came near them. "Humm sorry to bother your little date but you didn't came to eat and there's 10 mins before launch ends." Sinon said. Sinon is "Hibari's little sister" actually they're cousins but Sinon calls him Onii-chan while Hibari consider her as his little sister. On top, Sinon has lost her parents on an attack of mafiosi because they refused to work with them, Hibari being the only relative she still have now. "W-we were worried about you two so Sinon and I brought your launches" said Chrome "You didn't eat Haru ?" Tsuna asked Haru replied "No I was waiting for you but you didn't came" "Sorry to have bothered you " he said, a slight embrassed "No it's okay" Haru replied "Hum excuse-me again guys but you should really or you will have to wait for 3pm's break and..since Tsuna-san's voice was so deeper I know he didn't speak for so long but..." Sinon said "Here they are" Chrome said while she was handing over the bentos. "Thanks Chrome-chan, Sinon-chan and you know Sinon-chan it's a long story." Haru replied "O-Oh alright Haru-chan" Sinon answered. Sinon and Chrome returned to the QG n°3.

"We'll tell to the others that you are eating" said Chrome Dokuro. Sinon and Chrome are best friends. Sinon is to Chrome what is Kyoko to Haru. After saying the two prurple haired girls went back to the roof. Manywhile Haru and Tsuna ate their bentos before hearing the bell ringing and heading to their class. The class they were in was the class 1-A, one of the two general classes along the class 1-B. The others classes were about differents specialities: 1-C was the literature class, 1-D and 1-E were the class about sciences and finally classes 1-F and 1-G were class about economics and sociology. The day ended Haru, Tsuna & the others returned back to their house.


End file.
